


Beyond Envy

by karameiwaku



Series: Letters that Changed Everything [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Correspondence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Harry Potter, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: A squib moved into a new neighborhood and met her opposite, finding the child in more danger than she had ever faced.
Series: Letters that Changed Everything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174265
Kudos: 11





	Beyond Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.

After watching yet another incident in the house across the street, the middle-aged woman couldn't take it any more. She would visit the world she'd been thrown out of since her eleventh birthday, and send her mother an owl.

\---

My Lady,

I know you never wanted to hear from me again, but I found a magical child in an abusive household. Rumors tell of odd happenings that may indicate very strong accidental magic. The other odd thing about this boy is a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Please let me know if I should do anything.

Regards,

Agatha Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
